


Random Cas Fic

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel explains his asexuality to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Cas Fic

“Cas?” Sam spoke to the figure sitting at the edge of the bed, “You all right?”  
Castiel looked back at him.  
“Of course I am. Why would you ask that?”  
“Well, I don’t know. I mean, we just had sex and now you’re sullenly moping at the edge of the bed.”  
“I’m not moping.”  
“What’s wrong with you? Is it me?” Sam asked, “Did you not enjoy it?”  
“Of course I enjoyed it,” Castiel said, “To an extent.”  
The hunter sat up and scooted closer to the angel. I messed up, he thought, I did something wrong, said something, and now Cas is mad at me.  
“What do you mean, ‘to an extent?’”  
“As an angel, I…don’t feel sexual desires to near the extent humans do,” Castiel said, “In fact, I don’t really feel sexual attraction at all.”  
“So….you don’t like me?”  
“Of course I like you, Sam. Just, not sexually.”  
“Do you love me?”  
“I do love you. My love for you is both plutonic and romantic.”  
Sam put his arm around Castiel’s shoulder. He felt guilty, as if he’d been pressuring the angel into things he didn’t want.  
“Cas, I’m sorry if…if I’m pushing you too fast,” Sam apologized, “If I’d have known you didn’t even LIKE to have sex…”  
“I do like it.”  
“What? But you just…”  
“Though I do not feel sexual desire, I still feel drawn to you romantically,” Castiel explained, “Sexual contact makes me feel closer to you. It brings me joy to hear your gasps and moans as you reach climax.”  
The hunter smiled at that.   
“You have to tell me when you don’t want to, okay? Say no. I’ll listen.”  
“Understood,” Castiel said.


End file.
